The present invention relates to a unit for applying at least one product. The at least one product may be chosen from cosmetic products and care products. Further, the at least one product may be in the form of one of a powder and a fluid. Examples of products that may be used may include lip make-up, foundation, blush, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and nail varnish.
Some conventional cosmetic product applicators are equipped with a foam member attached to a cap. Such applicators may be enclosed in a sealed space to preserve them from any contamination or evaporation. The applicators may be compressed in the sealed space. When this type of applicator is to be used for full-face applications or, alternatively, for applications to the body, a foam member having a larger diameter may be needed. Use is often made of high density foams with small cells which have a significant ability to retain the product by capillarity. High density foams provide a relatively firm foam member having a high density and a large diameter. Furthermore, because of their high rigidity, it may be difficult for such foams to conform to the various reliefs of the surface to which the product is applied. Moreover, these foams, which are often hydrophilic, and which contain moisture absorbers, have a tendency to swell upon contact with the product and to rub against the edges of the walls of the space in which they are housed. It thus may become difficult to re-introduce the applicator member into its housing because of the excessive resistance.
One of the aspects of the invention relates to a unit for applying at least one product that may allow cosmetic products and care products to be applied gently.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a unit for applying at least one product that may be able to adapt to various reliefs of the surface to which the product is applied.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a unit for applying at least one product that may be easily introduced into a sealed housing.
It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without one or more of the aspects discussed herein. Furthermore, it should be understood that all embodiments discussed herein are exemplary regardless of whether they are referred to as xe2x80x9cexemplaryxe2x80x9d embodiments. It should also be understood that features associated with different embodiments described herein may be combined to form any number of additional embodiments.
In an exemplary embodiment, a unit for applying at least one product may comprise a first housing configured to contain at least one product, a second housing configured to be at least temporarily in flow communication with the first housing, a removable closure element configured to substantially seal the opening of the second housing, and an applicator member removably disposed in the second housing. The second housing may comprise an opening defined by an edge. The applicator member may comprise an application surface, a first portion adjacent to the application surface, and at least one second portion separated from the application surface by the first portion. The at least one second portion may be configured to have a greater compressibility than the first portion such that the applicator member at least partially absorbs pressing force exerted on the application surface during application of the at least one product. The at least one second portion of the applicator member may absorb at least substantially the pressing force.
As used herein, the xe2x80x9csubstantial sealxe2x80x9d imparted by the closure element may limit or prevent product in the second housing from passing to the exterior of the unit via the opening of the second housing under normal use conditions. In one embodiment, the xe2x80x9csubstantial sealxe2x80x9d may limit or prevent passage of air into the second housing under normal use conditions, but other embodiments are possible without such air sealing. It should be understood that the removable closure element could be configured in a variety of different ways. For example, the removable closure could abut the edge defining the opening. Alternatively (or additionally), in some embodiments, the closure element could abut an interior of the second housing and/or an exterior of the second housing.
The xe2x80x9capplication surfacexe2x80x9d, as used herein, may be any surface of the applicator member intended to apply product. For example, the application surface may be configured in the form of an exterior surface arranged to apply product to skin, nails, or hair.
In another exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion may be configured to have a greater compressibility than the first portion such that the application surface pivots in response to pressing force exerted on the application surface during application of the at least one product. The application surface may pivot at least at the at least one second portion of the applicator member.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion may be configured to have a greater compressibility than the first portion such that the applicator member flexes in response to pressing force exerted on the application surface during application of the at least one product. Additionally, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may flex in response to pressing force exerted on the application surface during application of the at least one product. Further, flexing of the applicator member may occur at least substantially at the at least one second portion of the applicator member.
In some embodiments, by virtue of the configuration of the applicator member comprising at least one second portion that may have a greater compressibility than the first portion, the pressing force exerted on the applicator member when the user applies the product to her skin, for example, may be at least in part absorbed. This may provide a unit that has a flexibility that allows relatively gentle application to the surface that is to be treated.
In some examples, the second portion may be configured in such a way as to encourage a specific compression of the applicator member. For example, by arranging the more compressible portion on one side of the applicator member, the first part of the applicator member and its application surface may be made to pivot with respect to an axis of the applicator member so that the application surface adapts to the relief of the surface receiving product application with an angle different from the angle at which the user is holding the applicator member and using it to apply product.
For some embodiments, the presence of the at least one second portion having a greater compressibility than the first portion may make it easier for the applicator member to be re-introduced into its housing by limiting the friction that the applicator member may have against the internal walls of the housing when, for example, the diameter of the applicator member is equal to or greater than that of the housing.
According to an aspect of the invention, the first portion of the applicator member may comprise a compressible material. The first portion of the applicator member may comprise at least one of an open-cell foam, a semi-open-cell foam, and a frit comprising a flexible material. The at least one of an open-cell foam and a semi-open-cell foam may comprise at least one of polyurethane, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, polyester, polyether, polyethylene-vinyl acetate, polyvinyl acetate foam, natural foam rubber, and synthetic foam rubber. In addition, the flexible material may be chosen from elastomers, thermoplastic elastomers, polyvinyl chlorides, and polyethylene-vinyl acetates.
In an exemplary embodiment, at least a part of the at least one second portion of the applicator member may comprise the same material as the first portion of the applicator member. Further, the at least a part of the at least one second portion of the applicator member may have a cross-sectional area over at least part of its axial height smaller than a cross-sectional area of the first portion of the applicator member.
There are a number of many different possible embodiments of the second portion of the applicator member.
In one exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may comprise at least one groove in a lateral surface of the applicator member. The at least one groove may be formed over at least part of a periphery of the applicator member. The at least one groove may have a non-circular shape.
In another exemplary embodiment, the at least one groove may be oriented at least partially in a plane transverse to a longitudinal axis of the applicator member. The plane may be perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the applicator member. Alternatively, the plane may be inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the applicator member.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the at least one groove may have a cross-section transverse to the plane in which it is oriented. The cross-section may comprise one of a C-shape, a U-shape with a square bottom, a U-shape with a rounded bottom, and a V-shape.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the at least one groove may comprise a plurality of grooves.
According to an exemplary embodiment, in the absence of force exerted on the application surface, the grooves may have substantially the same axial height. Alternatively, in the absence of force exerted on the application surface, at least one of the grooves may have a non-constant axial height.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, in the absence of force exerted on the application surface, the grooves may be spaced apart substantially evenly. Alternatively, in the absence of force exerted on the application surface, the grooves may be spaced apart unevenly.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the grooves may be increasingly spaced apart as they lie further away from the application surface of the applicator member. That may make it possible to increase the flexibility of the applicator member gradually. Optionally, the grooves may have a different depth.
In one exemplary embodiment, the plurality of grooves may comprise at least three grooves. Optionally, a space between two successive grooves may be greater than the axial height of each of the two successive grooves.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may comprise at least one substantially axial slot. The at least one substantially axial slot may comprise a plurality of slots spaced laterally across the applicator member. Optionally, the slots may be spaced apart substantially evenly.
In another exemplary embodiment, the second portion may comprise both grooves and slots.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the first portion of the applicator member may comprise a first material and the second portion of the applicator member may comprise a second material different from the first material. The applicator member comprising at least two different materials may be obtained, for example, by two-shot injection molding.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first portion of the applicator member may comprise a first material and the second portion of the applicator member may comprise a second material having a greater compressibility than the first material.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may comprise at least one of an open-cell foam and a semi-open-cell foam. The at least one of an open-cell foam and a semi-open-cell foam may comprise at least one of polyurethane, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, polyester, polyether, polyethylene-vinyl acetate, polyvinyl acetate foam, natural foam rubber, and synthetic foam rubber.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may comprise at least two concentric blocks made of different materials. The materials may have different compressibility and/or density. The concentric blocks may have the same axial height or may have different axial heights.
In another exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may comprise a spring. The spring may be formed from a material chosen from metals and plastics. Other materials may also be used.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may define a central cavity. By choosing the dimensions of the cavity it may be possible to adjust the firmness and the compression of the applicator member.
In an exemplary embodiment, the application surface may comprise at least one of a flat surface, a recessed surface, and a domed surface. For applications entailing uniform distribution of the product allowing the application of a uniform film, such as in the case of a self-tanning agent for example, use may be made of at least one of a flat or domed (e.g., convex) surface. For other applications in which a larger quantity of product is applied, use may be made of a recessed (e.g., concave) surface. Optionally, the application surface may be inclined so as to encourage a determined angle of application.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the application surface may be oriented at least partially in a plane transverse to a longitudinal axis of the applicator member. Optionally, the plane may be perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the applicator member. Alternatively, the plane may be inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the applicator member.
In another exemplary embodiment, an outer part of the applicator member may comprise at least one of flocking, a woven fabric, a non-woven fabric, a porous film, and a non-porous film.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, the application surface may comprise at least one projection extending over at least a part of the application surface. The at least one projection may be chosen from pips, bosses, and inscriptions. It thus may be possible to modify the sensations afforded by the application surface. The projecting elements may also allow at least part of the application surface to have a stimulating, massaging or drainage function and/or a function encouraging microcirculation.
In another exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may comprise a unitary part. The unitary part may be formed using at least one of machining and molding.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may be formed with a cross-section having a shape chosen from circular, oval, and polygonal. The applicator member may be configured so that the shape of the applicator member does not taper substantially from the at least one second portion to the application surface.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may comprise a first part between a first groove and a second groove and a second part between the second groove and a third groove. A transverse dimension of the first part may be substantially the same as a transverse dimension of the second part. Optionally, the first part and the second part may have substantially the same diameter.
In another exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may comprise a first end portion secured to the removable closure element and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion. The applicator member may be configured so that a shape of the applicator member does not taper substantially from the first end portion to the second end portion.
In an exemplary embodiment, the application surface may comprise a substantially flat surface located at a free end portion of the applicator member. The application surface may comprise at least one concave curvature.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may not be substantially compressed when the applicator member is disposed in the second housing and the closure element seals the opening.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the at least one second portion of the applicator member may be configured to flex during application of the at least one product.
In an exemplary embodiment, the unit may further comprise a body defining the first housing and the second housing. Optionally, the body may comprise a single piece of material.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the unit may be configured so that the applicator member is completely removable from the second housing.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the unit may further comprise at least one product in the first housing. The at least one product may be in the form of one of a powder and a fluid. Further, the at least one product may comprise makeup.
In an exemplary embodiment, the unit may be configured so that the second housing is selectively in flow communication with the first housing. Alternatively, the second housing may be permanently in flow communication with the first housing.
In a further exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may be removable from the second housing via the opening.
In a still further exemplary embodiment, the applicator member may be secured to the removable closure element. The applicator member may be secured to the removable closure element by at least one of snap-fastening, screw-fastening, bonding, and welding.
Optionally, the applicator member may be secured to the removable closure element in such a way that the second portion is not visible from the outside, while at the same time fulfilling its function. For example, the closure element may comprise a skirt at least partially covering the second portion of the applicator member.
In an exemplary embodiment, the first housing and the second housing may be separated by an element permeable to the at least one product. The element may comprise, for example, at least one of a grating, a mesh, a one-way valve, a layer of foam, a woven fabric, and a non-woven fabric. Thus, the product present in the first housing may pass through the permeable element to reach the applicator member present in the second housing, which it may impregnate.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of applying product that may comprise providing a unit for applying at least one product, transferring at least some of the at least one product from the first housing to the second housing, loading the applicator member with product, and placing the application surface in contact with at least one of skin, hair, a finger nail, a toe nail, eyelashes, and eyebrows so as to apply product thereto.
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
In one aspect, the product may comprise at least one of lip make-up, foundation, blush, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and nail varnish. In another aspect, the product may comprise at least one of a powder and a fluid. In a still further aspect, the product may comprise at least one of cream, milk, gel, and a lotion.
According to another aspect of the method, the placing may cause a pressing force to be exerted on the application surface. The method may further comprise absorbing the pressing force at least substantially via the at least one second portion of the applicator member.